


multifandom soulmate au

by LazyBish_Kookie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), CLC (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBish_Kookie/pseuds/LazyBish_Kookie
Summary: a bunch of kpop oneshots





	1. introoooo

hi! im vi, and im an aspiring writer.

this book will be full of soulmate!au oneshots, some old and cringey, and some new and still cringey

 

and um if you have any requests or any specific ship, then please ask over [here](http://yoongaymon.tumblr.com/)

anyway, if you read, thankyou, please enjoy


	2. taekook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleugh

jungkook was tired. he was tired of college, of his parents, of his part time job. he was tired of everything. most of all he was tired of his friends mingyu, minghao, yugyeom, bambam and jaehyun constantly pestering him to go out and find his soulmate whenever the hung out.

they would always drag their soulmates along with them when jungkook wanted to meet up and if was honestly getting on his nerves. and here he was, sitting next to minghao.

"you should really try and find your soulmate dude," jaehyun looked up at jungkook.

"jaehyun we've been over this already. i don't care about soulmates, i'll find the person when the time comes."

"kookie, he's not wrong. i mean, i get that you don't necessarily care, but, your soulmate might. They might be dying to meet you, kook, and you're here not even trying." bambam said wrapping an arm around yugyeom.

jungkook sighed. he knew that they weren't wrong. he knew that he wasn't being fair to his other half. but what could he do? where could he look? for all he knew, his soulmate could live on the opposite side of the world.

"i know, i know. but i just don't know how to really find them. i don't know how to- i just-"

jungkook stood up.

"kooks?"

"i need to go." he said getting out of the booth him and his friends were sitting in.

he left the café in a rush, trying his best to dodge people in his way. his legs carried him anywhere they saw space and his eyes were full of tears. why was he crying? he didn't know. where was he going? he had absolutely no idea. jungkook bumped into someone, knocking them on the ground. he didn't even look at the person, just ran past them.

the sophomore felt stupid. he didn't know the answer to any question. he felt dumb.

out of energy and strength, his legs finely gave up as he fell on his knees. tears were pouring out of his eyes. he felt that he was doing injustice to his soulmate. his hands fell on the ground as he cried his eyes out. he wanted to find his soulmate.

he wanted to be happy just like his friends. he wanted to feel loved. not that the love his friends and family gave him wasnt enough. he just wanted to belong to someone.

"are you alright?"

a voice brought jungkook back to reality. he looked at his surroundings. he was in a park, with a few people here and there not paying attention to him.

he turned his head to look at the source of the voice. a tall male stood in front of him. all jungkook could think was the word beautiful as he stared at the stranger.

he only noticed that the man's chest was glowing a mint green when he crouched to his level.

"are you okay?" he repeated, softer this time.

jungkook shook his head no. He was confused. normally he would've just told a complete stranger he was okay, but he felt the urge to be honest with this person.

the man held jungkook's shoulders and stood him up. the sudden contact sent an electricity down both the males' bodies. the said boy was still awestruck staring at the stranger.

"what's your name?"

the man asked softly.

"jungkook" his voice cracked as he spoke his name.

jungkook was confused

"well, jungkook," the man pointed at jungkook chest, letting go of his shoulders, causing both of them to feel a sudden emptiness, which snapped jungkook out of his gaze.

"your soulmate is near."

jungkook looked down at his own chest, only to find it glowing a mint colour. he looked at the man's chest, remembering a similar shade peering through his clothes.

the man looked down aswell, mouth agap. It was the same colour.

"so is yours." he said, too shocked to believe it.

"will you look at that." the man tilted his head to one side, shifting his gaze back at jungkook.

"i just found my other half" he giggled out happily.

"so did i," the doe eyed boy held out his hand. "i'm jeon jungkook."

the man smiled and shook his hand, sending a sense of completeness down both the boys' spine.

"kim taehyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first one i ever wrote i hate it so much but here


	3. verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan misses his boyfriend

seungkwan sat in his seat, doodling weird things throughout the last lecture of the day. he knew it wasn't good to not pay attention in class, but the poor freshman was totaly out of it. his boyfriend hadn't met up with him in days.

it was kind of the only disadvantage about finding his soulmate early. they were in different colleges, and as mid semester approached, it got harder and harder for the young couple to be with eachother.

his friends had noticed too. they were shocked to say the least. the energetic and sassy seungkwan was being sulky.

he stood up as class ended, gathering his books which he hadn't even spared a glance at throughout the lecture.

he met up with his friend, jeonghan who was waiting at the door for him.

without saying anything, he kept walking next to him.

"kwan, what's wrong? why have you been so out of it lately?"

seungkwan looked over at his concerned friend and simply shrugged.

"that is not an answer, seungkwan,"

the said boy turned around, both annoyed and confused. he had strictly told everyone to call him either 'kwan' or 'kwannie', and knowing jeonghan, he would only use seungkwan's full name when he was dead serious.

"nothing is wrong. i'm perfectly fine."

jeonghan sighed.

"don't lie to me. i know you. Now tell me what's wrong. did something happen with hansol?"

seungkwan looked away at the mention of his boyfriend. jeonghan got the hint.

"what happened. did you two fight?"

seungwan sighed in defeat.

"we'd have to see eachother to fight. to have a conversation moreover."

jeonghan cought on quickly.

"is that what this is about? are you two not seeing eachother enough?"

seungkwan nodded.

"oh sweetheart, don't be upset. how long has it been since you last saw eachother?"

"two weeks." seungkwan replied quietly.

jeonghan snickered.

"i know how it feels. it happend to me and jisoo as well. and at some point it had been two months. now that we're juniors, sometimes it gets worse. but we make it work,"

seungkwan looked down at his feet.

"and it will get worse for you too. but i know how much you two love eachother. and I also know that you'll work it out. so don't be upset."

seungkwan nodded.

just then the two boys heard gasps in the hallway. they turned and saw everyone looking at two boys standing in front of eachother, their chests glowing the same shade of purple.

a smile graced seungkwans face. He had always had a soft spot for these situations. he had always dreamt of finding his soulmate in a huge crowd as a child. and it did happen. him and hansol had had a familiar meeting.

* * *

 

seungkwan was dead nervous. It was the first day of highschool, and his friends from middle school had walked him to his locker, but sadly, he didn't have his first period with any of his friends.

"calm down kwanie, it'll be okay. it's just one period anyway,"

seungkwan whined as his friend minho pushed him inside the classroom.

"i'll meet you by your locker so we can go to the next class together. promise. now go inside i'm gonna be late."

his friend ran down the hall to reach his class. seungkwan turned around to see a class full of kids, and he saw only one empty seat at the back of the class. so he made his way there and sat down next to a guy.

"hi i'm jungwoo!"

seungkwan waved at him and smiled.

"seungkwan."

the class was nothing special. it was over soon and seungkwan walked to his locker to catch up with minho after promising jungwoo to meet in the third period, which was biology, in front of the library so they could walk together as they had the same class.

he waited for a few minutes, but when minho didn't come, he decided to walk to class himself. that is until he saw every one staring at him. he suddenly became nervous. realizing that everyone was staring at his chest, he looked down only to find his torso glowing a pastel pink.

he panicked.

he looked around in confusion when everyone shifted their gazes to another male, with the same colour peering from his chest.

everyone was dead silent for a few seconds until everyone started cheering and pushed the two boys together so that they were facing eachother. seungkwan's eyes were wide open and people were shouting things like,

"omaigosh that is adorable!"

or

"they are the first ones to find eachother this early in our school!"

but neither of the two were listening. they were busy staring into each others eyes before the slightly taller boy held out his hand.

"i'm hansol."

* * *

 

seungkwan smiled at the memory. That was the day something beautiful had started.

he couldn't believe that it had been four years already. four years full of joy and love. seungkwan's feelings hadn't changed one bit. and he hoped it was the same for his boyfriend.

he was snapped out of his thoughts by loud cheering. the newly discovered soulmates had walked out of the building hand in hand.

"ah, the art of love. it always refreshes my mind to watch two soulmates unite in public, it's adorable." jeonghan sighed in a dreamy voice, his palms on either side of his cheeks. then he turned to seungkwan.

"the gang's gathering at mine. wanna join?"

jeonghan offered but he didn't wait so for his answer, dragging him along anyway.

when seungkwan didn't protest, he smirked.

"thought so,"

they reached jeonghan and seungcheol's apartment. jeonghan unlocked the door and seungkwan was confused when he saw the lights off. hust as he turned them on, all of his friends jumped up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Seungkwan let out a shriek. The whole apartment was decorated with streamers, and a large, shabby paper reading,'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KWANIE' hung above the fireplace.

seungkwan looked around to find a certain face. taehyung, hyungwon, minho, jisoo, jungwoo and taeyong. But no hansol.

he was a bit disappointed, but he didn't show it. Instead he plastered a smile on his face.

"you guys rememberd! even i forgot about my birthday this year, thank you so much! But you still scared me shitless!"

they all laughed and jeonghan pushed him inside.

they all showered him with hugs and cute wishes.

but seungkwan was confused. was hansol really not here? did he really forget? well to be fair, seungkwan forgot aswell.

he brushed it off and tried to enjoy. But he wasn't himself. annoyed, jungwoo let out a loud sigh.

"taehyung hyung, i think we better bring him out here. kwannie here doesnt seem to realize his chest his glowing. bring him out before this stupid hyung wastes his evening."

seungkwan glared at jungwoo before looking down at his chest to find a pink light shining through it. he smiled upon realizing.

and a few moments later, electricity ran through his body as a pair of arms wrapped around him and his face was burried in a chest. even after four years, any form of contact with his boyfriend had the same effect on the boy.

"happy birthday, boo," hansol whispered in his year. seungkwan was crying at this point, getting his boyfriends shirt wet, but neither of them cared about that right now. They were happy to hold eachother after fifteen days of torture.

"i-i thought you f-forgot."

seungkwan let out through his sobs. Hansol smiled and rubbed his back calming the boy down.

"never in a million years would I forget."

hansol held his soulmates shoulders and pushed him back a little so that he could look at him. he giggled at his soulmates messy hair and swollen eyes.

"i missed you."

seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"not nearly as much as I did. I was not able to focus on anything!"

hansol giggled.

"he's back to normal!" Jeonghan joined his hands and yelled facing the ceiling,"thank you jesus!"

The whole room giggled and hansol pulled his boo into a kiss, sending a blinding light through the room.

"oh god, save the pda for later, after we're gone or we're gonna go blind." hyungwon said as everyone covered their eyes, sheilding them with their hands.

"oh, just let them be," jeonghan turned around to face the wall. Yes he might go blind, but he still found the couple adorable.

hansol giggled as he pulled away, ane eskimo kissed his boyfriend.

"i love you,"

"hmm" his boyfriend hummed.

"love you too," seungwan laughed when his boyfriend poked his belly.

"oof, so cute. i'm so soft" taehyung complained, shaking his head in mock frustration, causing everyone to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jbmnbm


End file.
